This Letter, To the One I Love
by Spirit Marcher
Summary: A one year Anniversary love letter from Korra to Asami.


Dearest Asami,

I need to start this letter off by telling you what a truly incredible human being you really are. I know without a single doubt that there isn't another person out there that puts as much devotion, effort, detail, respect, and love into everything you do; from the largest Future Industries projects, to the smallest day-to-day task. The same can be said about the way you treat me and our relationship. I wanted to write you this letter to let you know how elating and profound (often unfathomable) it is to feel so cherished. I'm not the greatest at collecting my thoughts and feelings before I let them come out of my mouth, so I'm taking the time to collect them on paper.

Thank you, for making me feel warm, safe, joyful, and more than anything, loved. I truly hope from the bottom of my heart that I am putting in half the effort into making you feel half the things you make me feel.

In this amazing, ever-changing world, people look to me for guidance and solutions. They look to me for all of their questions to be answered and always expect that I have them. I'm not complaining about being the Avatar but this is not what 10-year-old Korra pictured (hint: it involves bad guys with broken noses, cheering crowds, and me flexing my biceps for the cameras). The leadership that comes with the job is stressful. People start to look at you like having this power means you already come equipped with infinite knowledge of a leader, but you don't.

That's why I fell in love with you.

When I'm with you, I feel safe enough to feel vulnerable; to feel like a human being that has stress, and fears, and anxieties. I fell in love with you when I realize that to you, I wasn't "The Avatar" or even just Korra the Avatar, but just Korra. Korra; who was, at one point, beaten and broken. Korra, who was depressed and wanted to give up. You were there for me, not so the world could have its Avatar back, but because I was hurting, and in pain. You made it feel like it was okay to feel empty, you were there to fill the void.

And now, you are still that place. That place that makes me feel warm and safe. I love and adore you more than anything else and you have all of my love, trust, and devotion from here until the end of time. I fell in love with your tender, kind, and caring nature; but there's so much about you to love.

Your Charitability. You have all of these resources and don't think twice about using them with absolutely no expectations of retribution. Don't think I don't know about how sizable portions of homeless shelters, housing for low income families, orphanages, and job placement programs receive large donations from your own personal funds. Anonymous or not, I know it's you.

Your fierceness. You were not afraid to fight for what you have, what you have worked so hard to keep. You have a great pride for the things you've accomplished and will fight tooth and nail to keep it all in proper working order. Spirits for bid anybody tries to jeopardize your hard work. I must admit I enjoy it when they try because I love the absolute fear on their face when they incur your wrath. You're beautiful when you're pissed off. I love that you have this wild, fiery temperament. You also have this happy, bright side to your personality and when you smile it makes me feel like I'm filling with bubbles and I can't help but to smile from ear to ear like a goober.

I love how it feels to touch you. The softness of your skin, the way our hands fit together, by the way you just ever so slightly lean into my hand when I cup your cheek. I cherish the mornings when I wake up and you're still asleep. Sometimes you drape your arm across my chest and throw your leg over mine with your face snuggled into my neck. Those are the mornings I enjoy waking up to the most. It feels extra special because I know you can't stand to be warm when you're asleep (Sorry I radiate so much heat!).

The one thing about you that I love more than anything else is this unfailing ability you have for picking yourself up out of the mud and the dirt when you get your ass handed to you by life. All my life I've looked to strong women around me for guidance on how I could be a strong woman myself. As a child I always thought that when you grew up you wouldn't need to look for that sort of wisdom anymore. Turns out that's when it becomes the most important. So now when I need to look to a strong woman for guidance, I look to the strongest woman I know: You!

Everything life has put you through, no matter how horrible and painful, you always get up, push forward, hold your head up high, and tell life to go fuck itself. You lost your mother when you were little, you lost your father emotionally when you were 18. You had to take over a multimillion dollar company that was sinking fast. You nearly lost that. And, finally, after three years of hard work you put Future Industries back on top. You took up a new dialogue with your father. Your life seem to be collecting itself. And then you lost your father too. I'm sorry about writing through these past memories, but I need you to know that had all of this happened to me, I couldn't have handled it. But you did, and more importantly, you've remained emotionally connected to the people around you.

A little boy asked me once since I was everyone's hero, who was my hero? I didn't even have to think about it whenI announced: "Asmai Sato". How does it feel to be the avatars hero?

How could you not be my hero after everything we've been through together as well? I remember when we first met. Not my finest moment. I was definitely a snot. I cringe when I think about it. In addition to what I said I can also tell you what I was thinking. "Who does she think she is, with her really nice dress, and her...her...hair! OK, there's nothing wrong with her hair, or her make up. Super pretty, has money. I hope she's a bitch, it's the only way I stand a chance." Nope, turns out I was the only bitch and that love triangle. Thinking back, I might've had a slight crush on you from the get go. I just didn't realize because of Mako's brooding personality and hair that he uses to find which direction north is in. For some reason they were "so attractive."

Speaking of love triangle, we survive that. The two of you were dating, I kissed him. Then I stole him from you and he and I spent the next six months bitching at one anotherbefote we broke up. I think I flipped his desk and Beifong secretly thought it was funny. The two of you went out again. I forgot we broke up and kissed him again, this time while you were standing there and Mako just pretended like everything was fine. Then we broke up for good. After all that, three weeks later, you and I were laughing like the whole thing was funny, and Mako just didn't know how to handle us being friends.

We survived a three-year separation. I know I only wrote you once(maybe this will make up for that a little), but all of the letters that you wrote to me kept me going during my recovery. Even though you weren't there physically, you were still helping me heal.

I started having feelings for you, real feelings, in the desert. I had surface feelings before that, but when I wrecked that airship that's when I had my internal holy shit moment. I had no idea how we were going to get out of that and you were like, "You just sit tight princess, give me five minutes." The whole thing was flawless, I was mystified. Actually, I was shaking when the realization hit me, that's why I wrecked that control panel up, I had zero restraint.

When I was sick, I knew my feelings were love and not just lust because you were the only person I wanted around. You were the only person I felt comfortable with. I constantly regretted not taking you up on your offer to come with me to the south because when I was there I didn't like anyone getting near me. Even Katara in my own mother. For three years I spent every day wishing you were there and those feelings never went away. I hope they never go away.

I am 110% certain they won't! I want this to be forever. I want to spend the next 90 year saying "I love you." I want to spend the next 90 years waking up next to you and going to bed next to you and making love to each other. OK, probably won't be doing that in 90 years, but you understand the point I'm trying to make. I want to always be building a life together. I want to talk about our problems like adults in an adult relationship, even if we don't always like what the other has to say. I want to grow with her hardships and not let them grow between us. I want us to always be able to work around our crazy schedules or be OK that will cause a stress at times. But I also want us to put in effort from time to time for us to be able to get away from everything. More than anything, I want to make you happy. I want to make you the happiest you've ever been. Thank you for being the greatest girlfriend and most amazing woman I could have asked for. Happy One Year Anniversary

-From the love of your life, Korra

P.S. Love You!


End file.
